Bone for Tuna/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Bone for Tuna". Characters #Nucky Thompson - Scene 1 #Operator (Voice) - Scene 1 #Jimmy Darmody (as a boy) - Scene 1 #Eddie Kessler - Scene 2 #Margaret Thompson - Scene 2 #Father Shocke - Scene 3 #Phillip - Scene 3 #Hank - Scene 4 #Phil - Scene 4 #Ralph - Scene 4 #Scotty Gulliver - Scene 4 #Gyp Rosetti - Scene 5 #Tonino - Scene 5 #Rosetti thug 1 - Scene 5 #Sheriff Victor Sickles - Scene 5 #Deputy Ramsey - Scene 5 #Gillian Darmody - Scene 6 #Charlie Luciano - Scene 6 #Meyer Lansky - Scene 6 #Benjamin Siegel - Scene 6 #Dr. Douglas Mason - Scene 8 #Dr. Landau - Scene 8 #Mickey Doyle - Scene 9 #Elmer - Scene 9 #Mickey's delivery boy - Scene 9 #Paddy Ryan (flashback) - Scene 10 #Jim Neary (voice in flashback) - Scene 10 #Babette - Scene 11 #Masseria's man 1 - Scene 12 #Masseria's man 2 - Scene 12 #Sigrid - Scene 13 #Baby Boy Van Alden - Scene 13 #Richard Harrow - Scene 15 #Evelyn - Scene 17 #Cornelia Predock - Scene 19 #Damien Fleming - Scene 19 #Ed Bader - Scene 19 #Teddy Thompson - Scene 19 #Emily Thompson - Scene 19 #Father Ed Brennan - Scene 19 #Lillian - Scene 19 #Bishop Norman - Scene 19 #Mrs. Landau - Scene 23 #Owen Sleater - Scene 24 #Eli Thompson - Scene 24 #Woman at Herkemeyer's - Scene 25 #Chicago Prohibition Agent - Scene 25 #Mickey's date - Scene 26 #Billie Kent - Scene 33 Mentions #The Man in the Arrow Shirt - Scene 4 #Gloria Swanson - Scene 4 #Arnold Rothstein - Scene 5 #Joe Masseria - Scene 6 #Manny Horvitz - Scene 9 #Elmer's wife - Scene 9 #Mrs. Rosetti - Scene 11 #Frank Hague - Scene 29 #Harry Daugherty - Scene 29 #Walter Edge - Scene 29 Locations Atlantic City, New Jersey *Ritz Carlton Hotel **Nucky's suite ***Office, interior - Scene 1, 29 ***Bedroom, interior - Scene 2 *Thompson house **Parlor, interior - Scene 2, 16 **Lounge, interior - Scene 3 *The Artemis Club **Office, interior - Scene 6, 18 **Main entrance, exterior - Scene 14 **Bar, interior - Scene 15 **Stage, interior - Scene 17 *St. Theresa's Hospital **Corridor, interior - Scene 8 **Women's clinic corridor, interior - Scene 30 **Women's clinic room, interior - Scene 30 *Mickey's warehouse **Main floor, interior - Scene 9, 24 *Babette's Supper Club **Ballroom, interior - Scene 10 **Private dining room, interior - Scene 10, 11 *St. Finbar's Church **Main hall, interior - Scene 19 **Reception room, interior - Scene 21, 23 **Corridor with phone, interior - Scene 22 *Mickey's house **Lounge, interior - Scene 26 Tabor Heights, New Jersey *Double Decker Coney's Diner **Street, exterior - Scene 5 **Diner, interior - Scene 5 *Gas station **Street, exterior - Scene 31 *Nearby road **Gyp's car on dirt road, exterior - Scene 28 New York City, New York *Luciano's card den **Office, interior - Scene 6 **Main room, interior - Scene 7 **Street, exterior - Scene 12 *Billie Kent's building **Hallway, interior - Scene 32 **Lounge, interior - Scene 32, 33 **Kitchen, interior - Scene 33 Chicago, Illinois *Farraday Electric Irons Offices **Sales office, interior - Scene 4, 20 *Herkemeyers, speakeasy **Bar, interior - Scene 25, 27 Cicero, Illinois *Mueller apartment **Bedroom, interior - Scene 13 Mentions *Pine Barrens - alternate route for Nucky *Harlem - Benny's delivery *Midtown, New York City - Luciano is dealing here Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening titles (01:10) *Scene 1 - Nucky's nightmare (02:40) *Scene 2 - Eddie wakes Nucky up (03:40) *Scene 3 - Margaret greets Shocke, alone (05:00) *Scene 4 - Van Alden's colleagues play a prank on him (06:30) *Scene 5 - Nucky meets with Gyp (08:20) *Scene 6 - Gillian calls Luciano from The Artemis Club (11:01) *Scene 7 - Luciano and Lansky prepare Siegel for a delivery (11:50) *Scene 8 - Margaret visits St. Theresa's Hospital (13:55) *Scene 9 - Mickey extorts a higher price (15:05) *Scene 10 - Nucky reminisces about Jimmy at Babette's (16:10) *Scene 11 - Rosetti arrives (17:14) *Scene 12 - Lansky sends Siegel out again (19:50) *Scene 13 - Van Alden cannot sleep (20:55) *Scene 14 - Nucky drops Gyp at The Artemis Club (23:38) *Scene 15 - Delivery boy tells Harrow about Mickey's claims (24:56) *Scene 16 - Nucky cannot reach Billy, gets no sympathy from Margaret (26:17) *Scene 17 - Evelyn entertains at the Artemis (27:30) *Scene 18 - Gyp has a prviate word with Gillian (28:40) *Scene 19 - Nucky claims his award (31:37) *Scene 20 - Van Alden agrees to go drinking (34:50) *Scene 21 - Nucky is distracted as Margaret chats to Cornelia (35:52) *Scene 22 - Nucky tries to call again (36:46) *Scene 23 - Margaret stages a coup (36:58) *Scene 24 - Gyp collects his shipment (38:32) *Scene 25 - The speak is raided (40:05) *Scene 26 - Richard kidnaps Mickey (41:30) *Scene 27 - Van Alden pays his way out of an arrest (42:37) *Scene 28 - Tonino describes Dracula to Gyp before an outburst (44:25) *Scene 29 - Eddie delivers telegrams and Nucky resolves to head out before Harrow arrives (45:50) *Scene 30 - Margaret shows Mason the new clinic (49:32) *Scene 31 - Gyp stops in Tabor Heights (50:14) *Scene 32 - Nucky arrives at Billie's (52:15) *Scene 33 - Billie makes breakfast (53:18) *End credits (55:13) Appearances 3x03 Bone for Tuna